


Never for her

by Izzabekkle_Queen



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzabekkle_Queen/pseuds/Izzabekkle_Queen
Summary: The crystal clear blue waters. The bright green foliage. The black sand beach. This would be the last thing she saw before she died, and no one would ever know.





	Never for her

She had never really fit in, the village she grew up in was too small, everyone knew everyone, one mistake and everyone looked at you strange. That's what happened to her Father, her mother left on one dark night when she was young. She barely remembered her, golden hair and green eyes, features she had been told they shared for years. The city was too big, no one knew her, no one saw her and saw her mother. That was nice until it wasn't. With no friends outside of the village the city was lonely. So she moved again, to a town, but again she didn't fit in, she never could. She didn't know why, it wasn't race or nationality, personality or religion. So she went on holiday, some lake in America, no one knew her here, not for thousands of miles. The crystal clear blue waters. The bright green foliage. The black sand beach. This would be the last thing she saw before she died, and no one would ever know.   
She sat there on the black sand beach for hours, no one came and went, she gathered what little courage she had left, brought the gun she had bought from the local shop, why it was so easy she didn't know, steadied her aim and faltered. Was that a foot step? Animal or human? She turned her head to see a man at the edge of the trees.  
“Ella?” he said


End file.
